(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electronic appliance, a display controlling method, and a display control program, which are used in the electronic appliance. More specifically, the present invention is directed to such a portable type electronic appliance such as a portable telephone, PDA (Personal Digital Assistants), and a digital camera, which is equipped with a so-called “magnifying-glass display function”, and also directed to a display controlling method and a display control program, which are executed in the portable type electronic appliance.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Very recently, portable telephones (portable type telephone apparatus) operable in a PHS (Personal Handyphone System) system and a cellular system (mobile telephone system) simply own not only telephone communication functions, but also such a function capable of being connected to the Internet, so that various sorts of information can be displayed on these portable telephones. On the other hand, while portable telephones equipped with cameras have been popularized in this technical field, images photographed by these cameras can be displayed on these portable telephones equipped with the cameras. Also, since portable terminals such as PDA are utilized as various types of information tools, there are many opportunities that images such as maps are displayed via the Internet on these portable terminals.
With respect to map display methods, the following technical idea is known. That is, for instance, while an enlarging button and a compressing button are provided an a display screen, a map displayed on the display screen is enlarged and/or compressed by manipulating these enlarging/compressing buttons. Also, such an enlarging/compressing technical idea is known in this field. That is, while a touch panel is utilized, a map is enlarged and/or compressed by moving a finger of a user on the touch panel.
However, in the above-described conventional display methods, the images cannot be displayed in the enlarging/compressing operation with having natural feelings which could be realized by moving a magnifying glass.